kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Haltmann
Penny Haltmann is a character who will be mentioned in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness and she will make her physical debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres as a member of the Halcandran Empire. She is also the creator of the Pix, though she only built the Green Pix, and the Spark-Is. She is the daughter and only child of Hank and Marcy. Appearance Penny is a Scimistar with lime green skin, hair and eyes, she has sharp, angular eyes that make her look a bit angry but her eyebrows help show her true expressions and she has 3 eyelashes on the bottom of her eyes. Her hair looks messy and unkempt. She wears a body suit that has green chest area, pale black shoulder straps and bottom. She wears forest green shoes on her feet and she has a grey communicator/computer-like device on her wrist of her right arm. Much like many other humanoid female characters in the series, she is also noticeably well-endowed. At 10 years old, Penny is identical to how she looks in the present day except that her hair is not as messy. She wore a forest green hoodie with white rims, green pants, dark green shoes with white pads and light green spots on the heel of them. Though very unlikely to be seen in the series, Penny wears a green bra and panties under her body suit. Gallery Main Gallery File:Lil_Penny.png|Penny at 10 years old. Other Artwork human penny.png SS penny.png Personality Penny is smart and very intelligent, as her skills with mechanics shows. She is nice and kind-hearted, but she has a bit of a short temper and she doesn't really like to be yelled at, especially if she is forced to do something that she doesn't want to do such as hurting or killing others as she is unwilling to harm others. This implies that her short temper may have stress-related origins and she would become remorseful of her actions if forced to harm others. Because that she has been in the Halcandran Empire for the last 10 years, she knows much about the Empire and due to Magolor's cruel nature, Penny has a deep-rooted fear of him and she will follow orders often out of fear for her life. Abilities As a Scimistar, Penny has a high level of physical strength and she is very skilled with technology, a trait that she inherited from her father and she is is the one who designed the Pix and many other machines of the Halcandran Empire. Penny is known to be have her skills with technology since she was 10 years old and she already knew how to fly a escape pod despite not ever driving one before. Despite her physical strength, Penny mostly fights by using the Pix, which responds to her voice commands as she is one of the 3 people able to control the Pix, the other two being Hazel and Irene. History Past 10 years before the series began and 2 days after the raid of Castle Derin by the Shadow Rouges, Penny and her parents visited Planet Ripple Star to sell fruit there but when they were leaving, they were attacked by a ship from the Halcandran Empire and Marcy, her mother, put Penny in a escape pod and got her to safety before her parents' ship was destroyed and they were killed. Penny was captured and was forced to join the Halcandran Empire against her will and out of fear for her life and because the attack happened close to Planet Ripple Star, tensions rose between Planet Ripple Star and Planet Halcandra. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Penny and her backstory will be mentioned at some point in this installment. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres'' Penny will make her physical debut in this installment of the series. Relationships Family Penny got along pretty well with her parents and her father, Hank, was proud of her as she inherited his mechanical skills while Marcy was proud that Penny inherited her kind-hearted nature and unwillingness to harm others. Their deaths has had a negative effective on Penny, as she often feels alone without them. Friends Hazel, Irene and Terri Penny has a strong level of friendship with Hazel, Irene and Terri as they share Penny's interest in mechanics. Enemies Halcandran Empire Despite that Penny secretly hates being in the Halcandran Empire as it was murderers of her parents, she is well respected in the army due to her intelligence and technological skills. Magolor Much like many people in the Stella System and her comrades in the Empire, Penny bears a deep-rooted fear of Magolor and she hopes to be free of his tyrannic oppression on her and her friends. Trivia *Penny's overall design such as her color scheme and her suit is a homage to Peridot of the animated series, Steven Universe. Category:Aliens Category:Scimistars Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Characters Category:Female Characters